


across the way

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing(s):natasha romanoff x reader (ch 1)carol danvers x reader (ch 2)carolnat x reader (ch 3)Summary: getting caught isn’t always a bad thingWarnings: semi-public, voyeurism, masturbation, teasing, rough sex, squirting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: maybe this could be a blurb series but who knows lmao

****For as long as you remember, the apartment across from yours was always empty, so you never bothered to close your curtains when you masturbated or when your girlfriend came over.

Both of you enjoyed the “thrill” even though you knew no one ever occupied the only apartment that could see anything from yours.

But one afternoon while Natasha pressed you against the windows while fucking you, her mouth secure on your neck sucking and marking you to her heart’s content, and her hand playing with your clit, your eyes wandered across the way and saw a wide-eyed dirty blonde watching you getting absolutely railed.

She didn’t notice how you caught her yet, but her shirt was already off with her hands down her pants, two fingers pumping as if her life depended on it.

_How long was she watching?_

The thought of some new attractive neighbor getting herself off and filling her empty apartment with her moans to you being used by your girlfriend turned you on more than you thought, cumming harder than usual when Nat shoved her fingers covered in your juices in your mouth and put you over the edge with another thrust.

“Why so loud today, baby? What if your neighbors file a complaint?” She snickered before following your eyes to the woman across the way cumming and fogging up her own window, her smirk growing at the sight. “Ooh~ looks like we have an audience now, I don’t want to disappoint.”

Before you could reply, Natasha lifted you up by your thighs and started fucking you harder than ever, a mix of your cum and arousal splashing onto the window with each thrust, almost taunting your new neighbor with a full view of the dark toy that was pumping in and out of your leaking core.

Your girlfriend took your whimpering and moaning as more encouragement to continue her rough pace when she noticed the new addition to your neighbor’s masturbation. 

“Look, baby, they pulled out their phone and managed to unpack a toy of their own.” Natasha’s voice was dangerously low, both of you enjoying the audience pleasuring herself and trying to keep up to your pace. “I don’t think she’s gonna sleep tonight until she’s watched that video of you ten times over.”

She looked so desperate, panting and fucking herself with the large, red ribbed toy she took out, one shaky hand trying to keep steady to record you properly.

_You wondered if she tasted as sweet as she looked -_

And before you could wonder too much, the three of you came all together as you squirted and soaked your window with your juices.

And as quickly as you discovered your audience, Natasha grinned and shut the curtains before laying you down on the bed for her own private show, “maybe we should invite her over next time.”

“As long as you promise to clean my window.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes dreams come true
> 
> Warnings: masturbation, wet dreams, semi-public/caught, oral, fingering, toys, master/pet, phone recording, punishment sex, biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: rushed but hey a possibility for a part three with all three of them together lol
> 
> *carol-focused chapter*

****Every time Carol closed her eyes she thought of you - your flushed cheeks and the way the strap glistened with your juices with each hard thrust into you.

After watching the life get fucked out of you and getting herself off to the show, Carol shut her curtains and rewatched the video of you ten times over, wishing the audio were the sounds you were making rather than her own.

If she had any sense, she’d be more embarrassed from getting caught watching than how turned on she got.

_Her first day at her own apartment and she’s already gone and made things awkward with the neighbors._

But sometimes when she plays back the video, Carol wonders if you liked getting caught - if the way you got fucked harder when you saw her masturbating meant you liked the attention.

But she didn’t dare open her curtains again - not yet.

Not when all she could think about was you.

Even in her dreams, you were there. 

Some nights, the scene would replay itself and she would be awestruck all over again, trying to memorize as much as she could with the space between you, sometimes she’d be in the room watching - a front-row seat to your moaning and begging, and sometimes she’d be lucky enough to be the one fucking you or even be in your position, getting fucked and watched horny onlookers.

She was still half asleep when you wandered in, getting herself off to the latest rendition of the dream - imagining your positions switched if you and your girlfriend found her presenting her arousal to you both.

You found her as easily as a bee to pollen, or a fly to honey, finding the door to her apartment ajar and her moans echoing through the halls like a call to arms, trying (and failing) to keep her sounds to a minimum.

Carol’s hands moved swiftly, two fingers pumping her wetness as her free hands pinched her nipples, almost punishing herself for thinking of you again, “mm that’s right, look at how wet I am for you - my fingers won’t stop.”

_It should’ve felt wrong to watch this stranger ger herself off before you, but you gave her a free show before - it’s only fair, right?_

Before she could get too carried away, you cleared your throat and greeted her shocked expression with a smile, “don’t ask questions, just come here and bend over for me, you’re a good girl aren’t you? We must’ve left you so needy that day, I’m just here to make things all better.”

Her body froze in place as you sauntered over, replacing her fingers with your own, and licking her nipples, relishing in the way her walls immediately tightened around you as her arousal leaked onto her sheets. 

She was helpless against the assault, melting in your touch, moaning as your lips trailed up to kiss her and tug on her lips. 

“Is this a dream?” Carol was breathless when you pulled away, hooking her hands around your neck to prevent you from leaving, “because if it is, I never want to wake up.”

You couldn’t help but snicker at how easily she submit to you, deciding to reward her with an additional finger, “good thing you’re already awake then, hmm? But if you don’t believe me, I’m sure we can ruin your sheets enough to remind you tomorrow.”

Carol’s eyes widened when she heard your argument, the pleasure overtaking the shame, “but what about your girl?”

“I’m sure we can make it up to her once you can walk again.” You smiled before slipping out of her hold, leaving a trail of marks down her body as you closed your lips around her clit, teasing it softly before sucking roughly, matching your pace fingering her. _“Besides, it’s only fair that I get my hands on you first, you got yourself off to me, didn’t you?”_

Instead of answering, Carol’s hands pulled on your hair as she came, a low whimper leaving her lips, _“oh f-fuck. I -”_

Even though she was still sensitive, your pace didn’t relent, helping her ride through the orgasm before her grip loosened just enough for you to get back up and shove your fingers in her mouth. “Tsk, tsk, first you watch me cum all over my window, and now you cum without permission? I’ll really have to teach you to be a good girl before Natasha gets her hands on you. Now be a good girl and show me where your toys are. Unless you really want to get punished.”

“…everything’s in that drawer, I just cleaned them last night.” she was red and twitching but managed to collect herself enough to point at the dark compartment beside her bed, “please, _master_, I swear I won’t do it again.”

You left Carol to catch her breath as you rummaged through its contents, fastening the toy you remembered her using to masturbate to the leather harness, lathering it in the lube you found on top of all the toys. “Master, huh? I like the sound of that on your lips, _pet_, I can’t wait to hear you moaning it while I punish you.”

Even as you took off your bottoms to wear the harness, you decided she didn’t deserve to see you fully undressed, not while you were still breaking her in, leaving your white shirt unbuttoned just enough to entice her of what hid beneath it.

Carol watched you with hungry eyes as you stood before her, stroking the toy with a small smile, your phone in your other hand, “open your legs and play with yourself for me, baby, I want Natasha to see just how bad you are.”

She didn’t waste any time in doing what you told her, eyes locked on the phone the whole time, eager to please you and Natasha, using her fingers to spread her folds and present herself to the camera before slipping in two fingers, using her other hand to circle her clit, fingering herself as she would if she were alone, even grinding her hips into her own fingers, getting close to the edge must faster than usual from being _watched and recorded._

As she came closer to the edge, Carol shut her eyes and started moaning before your touch pulled her back in, a soft kiss on her legs to remind her that you controlled each orgasm. “Keep those eyes on me, pet, _I want her to see you cum.”_

And she obeyed, moaning as she shuddered and came on her own fingers, a trail of drool falling from her lips as she watched you move and take her fingers into your mouth, sucking them clean. 

“That’s my girl, you learn quickly, but that doesn’t change what I have planned for you tonight.” You let Carol drag her hands across your chest as you guided the toy to her entrance, the flash from your phone showing just how easily you slid into her, “your pussy is already so soaked and red, I can’t wait to see how it’ll look once I’m done with you. I’m sure Nat’s gonna get herself off to this until she gets back,_ but we’ll make lots of videos for her, right?”_

But before she could answer, you were already fucking her hard, enjoying how easily she lost herself to your movements, _“y-yes, master.”_


End file.
